mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Cannon
Appearance General Appearance Dante's appearance starts with his malleable worn down hair that is now a hue of grey and stands up like a fresh bowl of crunchy frosted flakes, the front of his face being covered by his bangs that shoot up, dip over, and come down like a dying flower over his milky cocoa eyes. His eyebrows had followed suit taking hold of the torn up white shade and dawning it. As you move down his shoulders square up and round off, almost allowing you to place a straight wooden plank across his shoulders, though lean his frame is strong and sturdy his muscles defined supporting something along the lines of a generic football or basketball player's physique. His leg muscles following suit with his upper body having a nice roundness and tone. When not in his hero costume he flees to the look of an all-black outfit, taking after his's father's way of dressing he is fitted with hightops, joggers, a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves preferably rolled up, and a camo windbreaker. Costumed Appearance Dante's alternate and "home-maid" costume consists of a tank top with a tight dress shirt that hugs his skin almost as if it was trying to cut off his circulation, around the neck of the young man rests a beautiful pink tie snugged under the collar of the shirt. Over the dress shirt rests a slightly baggy dress coat with a warm innard to keep him warm. And to top it all off he covers his mitts with black leather gloves with fluffy wool insides so that his grabbers don't get cold. Personality Dante is more of the laid back type of person but does not let his laid back nature translate into laziness, as his competitive nature pushes him to try to strive farther than others. He has a very high work ethic envying as well as admiring those of high wealth and or achievements, but he pictures himself as one of those who others admire and or envy. But besides his work ethic and admirations, he's very blunt and quite unintentional with it as he's a pretty simple thinker in terms of situations. See the problem, figure out why it's a problem, fix it. Calling him an open book is an understatement, but his straightforwardness hasn't taken up all the room in his s as he is a marshmallow on the inside and doesn't like to disappoint nor piss off his peers or guardians. His soft marshmallow inside is rarely shown as it's either overshadowed by his competitiveness, bluntness or simply mistaken for..well simple kindness. Character Background Dante was born from a fairly poor family despite their unusual quirks which by now which could be useful and bring in a lot of bacon, being the third Dante in the family he was subject to not only the cringe nickname of "Tay-Tay" but the unusual wacky quirks in the barrel that his parent's genes had given him. Reaching inside he pulled out a rather "Fashionable" quirk which he would only discover and be able to use until he was four years old. When finding out upon his quirk he was quite disappointed as his seemed underwhelming compared to others, but regardless that didn't discourage him from being someone people admired as he used his clothes to make play-toys for the other kids or makeshift tools and such, whatever he could do to help others. But this was hard as he didn't have too many clothes to spare since his parents were on the low spectrum of wealth. As he got older his quirk became more useful and even versatile, his peer's admirations of heroes slowly leeching onto him the thought of becoming a hero slowly drilled into the back of his mind until it grew like a tumor, in his room laying on nothing but a mattress he dreamed of living in a sizeable house with every luxury a person could buy and put in their home. Not just for himself but for his family, his father had given up on his dreams after coming down with a severe disease that makes his bones very brittle and easy to break as well as weakening his muscles and causing pain in the joints. This limits his father in his work only allowing him to get a low paying job that requires him to the minimum that a regular person could do, while his father can barely support the family his mother worked three jobs to make up for the loss of pay when his father had been diagnosed quite literally killing herself to make sure he could eat something for dinner at night. When finishing up middle school he finally asked his parents about UA, this was not only bamboozling but laughable to them, as unfortunate as it is they didn't even really believe in his ability to be a hero..his quirk was very useful but, they didn't believe it was that useful for a hero to use in combat or everyday crises. Despite the negativity, he still pushed and finally convinced them to try to enroll him, but it was a bit late as this persuasion took many months to complete as his suggestion was discarded, pushed aside, or straight up ripped apart in most cases when he approached them about it, but regardless of how many times that happened he seemed to pick up or glue his courage back together and push against their denies. Character Aspects # Hardworking # Always Optimistic # Calm and Cool Stat Points Quirk Fabric Manipulation The user can manipulate the clothes (or any fabric) he is wearing, he could change the shape and or density of the fabric making it strong as steel or as sharp as knives. The user can make the fabric longer or larger in general. Quirk Cost ''' ''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences.'' Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. ''The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well.' Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive